The invention relates to a magazine chain for receiving parallel positioned ammunition disposed on a continuous track. The magazine chain has retaining members, each partially surrounding two adjoining pieces of ammunition over their entire lengths. The retaining members include contact surfaces which are connected at their ends to links which are connected together by link pins to form two parallel link chains. The link pins are essentially coaxial with the longitudinal axis of the ammunition received in the magazine.
German Patent No. 1,301,742 discloses such a magazine chain for guns installed in armored turrets, particularly in armored vehicles. The trough-like retaining members which partially surround the cartridges and maintain them in their track are provided on both sides of the ammunition, and extend over the entire length of the cartridges. The retaining members are also provided with end faces at each of their ends. The adjoining end faces of adjacent retaining members form the conveyor chain and are linked in such a way that the link pins of the conveyor chain are located at the ends of the retaining members approximately aligned with the axis of the cartridges to be conveyed and are guided by means of guide rollers in two U-shaped guide rails. If such a magazine chain is employed in a turret which requires the magazine chain to be installed horizontally, the inserted ammunition is poorly supported, because the retaining members act only on the sides of the ammunition, which could lead to jamming of the gun.